


Hair Bangs

by MatthewKo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, One Shot, and maybe a little OOC, and too sweet to make you a toothache(X), both are okay i think :D, only fluff and cheesy, personification of nations or human AU, so sorry if there are any wrongs ;), steady relationship, written for APH Rare Pairs Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatthewKo/pseuds/MatthewKo
Summary: APH Rare Pairs Week 2018 Day 3: Domestic





	Hair Bangs

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to my mind when I was cutting my bangs so… here it is?  
> Hope y'all like it and feel free to leave a kudo or comment ;)

 

The apartment was calm, the living room was bright and clean, the sunshine was so cosy and comfortable.

Two boys sat on the floor, between a sofa and a coffee table. One was working on his report and the other one was reading a magazine…─ It supposed to be like that.

Emil has stared at Eduard for a while.

“Uh… May I have a question?” Eduard turned to look at Emil, his smile looked a little awkward and embarrassed. It’s rare, but doesn’t matter. Emil thought, then nodded.

“Sure.”

“Why do you keep staring at me? You’ve done it all morning.”

“Then I’d like to ask you another question.” Emil put aside his magazine, sit closer to Eduard. His fingertips slid through Eduard’s forehead.

Emil’s hands were always cool and smooth to touch. Eduard closed his eyes, he did always enjoy the time when Emil cuddle him up, it was too precious to him.

“Your fringe is too long. Why don’t you have a haircut?” Emil said with an annoyed tone.

“Huh?” Eduard suddenly opened his eyes, “does it bother you?”

“I can’t see your eyes,” Emil frowned, hands cupped Eduard’s chin, “of course it bothers me.”

“Oh… Sorry, I’m too busy these days, you know.” Eduard couldn’t help but laugh out. He’d intend to point his laptop to prove that his boss exactly assigned him plenty of work, however, he changed his mind. He stretched his arms to Emil, leaned forwards and nuzzled him, “I know you love my eyes, but yours are more beautiful, don’t you think the same?”

“Don’t be cheesy.” Emil quickly pushed away his boyfriend. Why did the guy always know his unspoken words? Yes he liked when the turquoise eyes stared at him, so he should have right to require Eduard to let him see them clearly, “Let me ask you again: When would you have your haircut?”

“Um…well,” Eduard blinked, moved his hands from Emil’s waist and turned off his computer, “How about now? You could be my hairdresser.”

“What?” Emil looked at him as if looked at a crazy man, “No way, I’m not good at it. Moreover, I don’t think you have haircutting scissors in your house.”

“That is what you say,” Eduard smirked, standing up then entering his bedroom, after a few seconds he went out with a pencil case in his hand. He sat down in front of Emil, handing the little box to him, “would you be my hairdresser?”

“In your dreams,” Emil pulled it away, “You have the scissors, that means you could cut it by yourself.”

“Yes I do, but you’re in my home now, and don’t forget it’s you who asked me to trim my hair.” Eduard put aside the case on the closed laptop, trying to get closer to his boyfriend. The shy boy was getting flush, oh how cute he is, “I know you’re the kindest to me. Come on, please?”

“…Shut up,” Emil finally surrendered, “sit back and take off your glasses.” He changed his pose, knelt on the floor and pressed his hands on Eduard’s shoulders, “Warning first, I don’t take the responsibility if you become a real nerd in the end.” He said, taking out the comb and scissors and holding them extremely tightly.

“Alright,” Eduard shrugged, closing his eyes.

*

“I should comb your hair first, right?”

“Yeah, right.”

“What the fringe length do you like?”

“It’s up to you.”

“…That’s what you said.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“…Stop laughing.”

*

“Uh…, is it correct if I place the scissors at the angle?”

“In fact, I’m used to cut it upwards. If you cut your bangs vertically, it’ll be a disaster.”

“Then I’ll be more than willing to witness the disaster happen to you.”

“I dare you. You like me, and you won’t date a guy with a ridiculous hairstyle.”

“You’re annoying.”

*

“I’d cut it to just cover your brows, is it okay?”

“I’ve said, it’s up to you. But you’re right, I like the length. I love you.”

“I’ve said it, too. Don’t be cheesy.”

*

After about 15 minutes, Emil finished trimming Eduard’s hair. He thought they might spend more time teasing each other than cutting hair. He grinned secretly, putting the tools back to the pencil box.

“I didn’t make it too tidy. It’d be better to look casual.” He said, trying to clean the cut hair on Eduard’s face.

“Thanks, that’s what I need. How do you know what I want every time?” Eduard chuckled, took on his glasses then pulled Emil into his hug when Emil leaned to him.

“So do you, so I think I don’t have to answer you.” Emil move his hands from Eduard’s chest, fingers trailed the metal frame of glasses, “Who allows you to put on your glasses? Take them off.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to see your eyes clearly.” He said, pinched Eduard’s cheeks slightly. He felt his face is getting red, but he did really not want to turn away from the gaze. Emil always admired the ocean-like eyes, though Eduard liked to say the same thing to him, such as he was addicted to the “mysterious but child-like” violet, what on earth the guy’s saying.

Emil knew what Eduard’s thought was usually more than what he talked to him. He liked to listen to the speed-up heartbeats when they were cuddling, when his boyfriend still pretended to say something nonsense but funny. It could make Emil be certain that he was not the only one who felt nervous in the relationship. He could make sure he was also cherished by someone important to him.

“Well I’ve to admit it. I miss you, you nerdy,” Emil took off the glasses, one of his hands rest on Eduard’s shoulder, while the other hand just messed up his hair.

“Or what do you expect I come here for this weekend?”

He whispered, pressed his lips to Eduard’s lightly. He heard the chuckle and the joyful sigh. Eduard answered him with a tight hug and even a breathless kiss.

 


End file.
